Why him?
by Lillais
Summary: The Ministry of Magic creates a law that requires Lily has to be married in a month or have her wand snapped. With big and dangerous events happening at Hogwarts leaving Lily more frustrated than ever, can she handle James Potter on top of it?
1. The Beginning

**AN:** **I am currently in the process of rewriting Why Him for several reasons I don't think I even have to last. I started writing this story when I was pretty young and my love for it hasn't changed since then. It will be different since I have a plot developed now so hopefully it doesn't disappoint. I apologize and hopefully it will be worth the long wait. **

Lily coughed as the Hogwarts Express pulled up near the platform. The burnt coal was normally her least favorite smell, but today was a good day. It was her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the heavy item in her pocket only added to her happiness. The prospect of returning to her real home made every step seem lighter and the summer warmth even better. Nothing could ruin her mood since this was the happiest she had felt in weeks. Her summer hadn't gone well as her sister tormented her relentlessly out of irrational fear of the "freak". She ended up staying with her friend Megan Rogers in Italy in her parent's summer home. Megan smiled warmly at her as they dragged their trunks along. Megan was one of those girls who everyone seemed to love. Since she spent the summer in Italy she had golden kissed skin that complimented her light blond hair and sapphire eye that could see through anyone, not that she needed to. Lily had light skin, despite her tireless efforts to tan up a little, and beautiful red hair she had in a messy bun accompanied by mesmerizing emerald eyes. Megan blushed and tugged on Lily's jumper excitedly.

"Lily there he is."

Lily smiled and spun around set to look for her other friend. Lily's eyes narrowed as she saw what her friend was so excited about.

"Oh."

Megan swat her away looking back over. "What do you mean oh," she mimicked.

Her eyes brightened and she had a very rare smile on her face.

Lily crossed her arms and blew a stray piece of hair from face as Megan went over to the Marauders. Lily didn't even have to look over and she felt annoyed that she hadn't noticed them before. There was mixed laughter and a loud explosion. With that Lily pulled out her Head Girl badge and pinned it on her jumper, before boarding the train. She found an empty compartment and put her things above and felt something jab her in the side. Whirling about, Lily's wand was out in an instant and Betty yelped.

"Easy Lily!"

Lily's eyes shot daggers as she slowly lowered her wand. "I told you not to do that."

Betty's hazel eyes shone mysteriously and she spoke in a low tone. "But it is so fun." With a crack, she apparated away.

Lily growled and sunk into the bench. "I hope you get expelled."

Betty's real name was Elizabeth McKinnon and she was every bit as beautiful as the rest of the girls. She had long dark curly hair that fell down her back with freckles on her olive skin. The problem was she was too much like Sirius Black.  
>Megan giggled as she entered with an enchanted daisy in her hair. Lily easily recognized the complexity of the charm that gave such a potent alluring smell. She smiled knowingly as Megan grabbed both of her hands. "Remus Lupin is everything I want in a man."<p>

Lily chuckled and withdrew her hands slowly. "I happen to not bother with searching for a man."

Megan huffed cutely. "With both Amos Diggory and James Potter chasing after you, it must be so hard."

Lily rolled her eyes and Betty reappeared with her arms full of snacks. "Be careful dearest Lily let those beautiful eyes get stuck in the back of your head," she chanted as she bit into a chocolate frog.

Megan giggled as Lily swatted Betty with a book. "James Potter is,"

"An arrogant bullying toerag," recited both Megan and Betty.

"Yeah we know," said Betty.

"We have heard," chimed Megan as she and Betty put their arms around her.

"And yet we have told you," Betty warned. "One day you will fall in love with him."

Megan paused and smiled sadly. "And if you aren't careful, he might love someone else…"

Betty giggled. "No way."

Megan looked at her seriously. "I saw him talking to Elle Greenbury on the Platform."

Betty waved her hand dismissively. "He didn't see Lily yet. Just you wait."

Lily jumped up. "I have a meeting to run."

Megan's eyes widened. "Wait I forgot to tell you something!"

Betty reached over and covered her mouth. "Have fun, Lily," she said smiling sweetly.

Lily raised a brow, but left the room as soon as she heard a shout about Megan biting Betty.

The train was really quite remarkable considering the speeds it reached and how stable it always was. It had to be for the witch selling things from the trolley. Today was a rare exception. As Lily descended down the corridor the train jerked forward causing the so not graceful Miss Evans to go flying down the hall. A strong pair of arms caught her before she hit the floor. "Why is it that you always fall into my arms?" chuckled a deep voice.

Lily looked up and glared at Sirius. "It wasn't on purpose," she exclaimed as she pushed him back.

Sirius winked at her. "Don't worry I won't tell James." He sized her up and his eyes lingered on her badge. "Congratulations Lilyflower."

Lily softened and smiled slightly. "I can't wait to give you detention for a month."

Sirius covered his heart. "I'm wounded, but…" he leaned forward. "If you serve it with me then maybe."

Lily flushed and stepped back. "You are intolerable."

Sirius winked again. "Don't worry doll, I wouldn't hurt James by telling him you threw yourself at me. Say, do you know where Liz is?"

She chuckled thinking about the last time someone called Betty that. "Hiding from you."

He chuckled. "Fair enough. The hunt is always more fun anyway. Have a very. Very. Very. Nice meeting."

Pushing past him into the Head's compartment, she stopped. The meeting had already started and none other than James Potter was leading it. His hazel eyes pierced into hers and he chuckled. "The Head Girl has finally decided to grace us with her presence," he drawled slowly, causing giggles from the girls and mostly irritated glances from the boys. "And," he continued. "She hasn't even changed from her street clothes," he tsked.

Lily opened her mouth to shoot back a remark, but stopped and walked to the front where he was standing. She felt short and undermined as he smiled from his six foot three height down at her. Lily smiled nervously at some of the returning prefects, except for one.

James cleared his throat. "We have already gone over Patrol schedules."

Lily nodded and looked at them. "Professor Dumbledore has urged us to take the patrols seriously this year. Something big is happening that he will reveal tonight at the opening feast."

The prefects nodded silently. Lily looked at the list. "There will be a ball this year that we will need to plan so I will need volunteers to help organize it and other than that, you all know what is expected of you tonight."

The Slytherins glared at her with daggers as she spoke, but James's cold expression towards them kept their mouths shut. James smiled when she was done and dismissed them. Severus tried to linger, but saw that James was standing firm in place, making no move to move. He too left and James set to follow. "Potter. A word. Now," Lily growled as she grabbed his arm.

James raised a brow and looked at her. "No Lily I did not steal the badge. No Lily I think Remus should have gotten it. No Lily I am sorry to say I will be taking this serious. Did I cover most of them?" He spoke in an amused tone as his eyes sparkled mischievously.

She frowned and let go of his arm. "Why-why didn't you tell me?"

James chuckled coldly. "It isn't exactly like we are pen pals Lily.

Lily frowned and she looked at him more carefully. "You look good," she mumbled looking away. He really did look good. She had never noticed how defined his jaw was and how his messy hair just begged for her to run her hand through it.

James frowned and he gently placed the back of his hand against her forehead. Lily's breath caught at the contact. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

His lips curled upward. "Well, you've been nice to me a whole ten minutes. I'm wondering if you are sick."

Lily slapped his hand away and his laughter filled the compartment. "Just when I thought you grew up. "

He smiled and tucked a stray hair back behind her ear. "I always thought I did. Somehow around you I just lose all of my control." He stepped back and learned over to whisper. "I'll see you later Evans."

Lily flushed red and shivered as his breath tickled her neck. "I'll see you at the feast James." She spun around and left the compartment quickly.

James placed his hands in his robes and walked to the compartment he had shared with his friends for years. It was then he noticed she called him James.

Lily ran back to her compartment and found it deserted. She sat down and blinked. James Potter was acting civil towards her. He had a whole opportunity to curse or make fun of Severus, but chose not to. She couldn't describe the emotion bubbling up inside her. Was it respect? She shook her head and her head snapped up to the door sliding opening. Severus awkwardly stood there and he stepped it slowly, closing the door behind him.

"Can I talk to you?"

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "Do I even have a choice," she mumbled.

"No," he admitted as he sat across from her. "Lily. You know I'm sorry and I would do anything to make it up to you."

Lily spoke sweetly. "There isn't anything you can do Snape, but if you'll excuse me I'm very busy."

She moved to get up and his hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist. "Something big is happening this year. It is dangerous, especially for you."

A pain shot through her arm and she tried to grab his hand. "Let go of me!" she glared.

Severus held her and looked directly in her eyes. "I'm warning you now. I'm the only one who can protect you LIly, you'll see this very soon. And when you do, you'll be begging for my help." He promptly released her and left the compartment, letting the door slam behind him. She watched him go and moved to lock the door and shut the blinds as she went to change into her school robes.

* * *

><p>"First years to the boats!"<p>

Lily sighed and she learned against the light post watching everyone walk off to the carriages. James walked up next to her. "The train is clear."

Lily only nodded as she sadly looked at the grey creatures pulling the carriages. She slowly walked forward and stroked the Thestral's head. James frowned and he placed a hand on her shoulder. Lily closed her eyes. "You can see them too," she whispered.

She didn't have to look behind her to know what he nodded. Lily smiled quickly. "Let's get back yes?"

James only nodded and followed her in the carriage. He sat across from her and his eyes begged her to tell him, but he said nothing. Suddenly the carriage door opened and Sirius jumped in with Remus. "Are we interrupting?"

James spoke first with a controlled smile. "Not at all." Sirius grinned and sat with him while Remus smiled sheepishly at Lily. "Good summer?" Lily smiled and moved to speak. "Yeah, I…"

Sirius kicked his feet up on her lap. "She lived in Italy with Meg."

There was a flash of something unidentifiable in James's eyes, but he spoke softly. "Sounds very fun."

Lily nodded while Sirius described how he went to a different beach every day and he talked about his new broom on the way up to the castle. Remus spoke eagerly about some new books he got from a library in Egypt as the group walked up the stairs. James and Sirius both saw Minerva McGonagall and a smirk mirrored on both of their faces. Lily shook her head and quickly went to join Megan and Betty at the table.

Betty punched her in the shoulder. "Where did you go?" she hissed. "You missed the sorting."

"Thank God," she mumbled as Megan laughed. "A huge group of slimy Slytherins this year. Those awful Death Eaters will be pleased."

Lily frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well most of the first years sorted were put into Slytherin so I can only assume."

"Watch your tongue," hissed Betty. "We can't talk about that."

Megan glared, but her face softened. "Oh look." She pointed with a dazed look in her eyes.

The four Marauders were no where to be found. Lily heard a whistling and she covered her eyes. Betty blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Wait."

Megan followed her lead and covered her eyes. Betty laughed. "You two dunces look so ridiculous," she taunted. Her last few words were drowned out by a lone explosion. The hall became silent as the firework slowly faded. McGonagall stood up with an angry face as the candles floating in the air quickly transformed into buckets of a neon green liquid that proceeded to dump themselves over every Slytherin, including Slughorn. The Ravenclaws roared in laughter, until the buckets filled with a blue liquid that poured over them and dumped matching feathers. The Hufflepuffs then figured they weren't any safer and moved to run, only to meet the same fate. Only the Gryffindors remained clean and their laughter continued to build. Betty was in tears laughing and even Lily couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Bellatrix's face as she whipped out her wand angrily. Sirius's laughter soon joined the table as he, Peter, Remus, and James seem to appear out of thin air. Lily shot James a knowing look and when her eyes met his, he smirked raising a single finger to his lips. A dark purple streak of light left Dumbledore's wand and the ceiling returned to normal. His eyes twinkled in amusement. "A fine demonstration of magic don't you think Minerva?"

McGonagall glared. "It was just spectacular, Sir." Dumbledore smiled and cleared away the mess with a flick of his wand. "Now that we have had something to start this feast on a lighter note, I must ask that you all pay close attention to the words I have to say now. The Ministry has been working tirelessly to bring back one of the oldest and most noble traditions of Wizards. I'm pleased to announce that this year Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be hosting the 1977 Triwizard Tournament that had been postponed since 1792," he exclaimed.

Many cheers and claps came from the crowd. Sirius grinned and roared in excitement. Lily frowned and she tugged on Betty's robe. "The what?"

Betty grinned. "The Triwizard Tournament. It's this huge event where three schools compete and one school sends a champion to complete different tasks."

Sirius leaned in and wrapped his shoulders around Betty. "And I will be the champion."

She glared and punched his shoulder. "Not if I can help it."

Dumbledore raised his hands and the hall quieted down. "Eternal Glory. That is what awaits our champion. Please join me in Welcoming our friends from the Durmstrang Institute and their Headmaster, Demetri Goetz."

The Great Hall doors opened and lines of boys in a dark uniform entered. They entered marching and stomping down the hall in the neat rows. Remus blinked and he hit James. James only looked as Peter bit his nails. "That's Milan Krum."

Milan was a tall boy with looks that mirrored James, only having a bigger build. He walked in with the aged man. Many girls giggled and stared at him, making Lily cross her arms. Milan stopped as he walked next to Lily. The hall froze as he lifted her hand and kissed it. "But he who dares not grasp the thorn, should never crave the rose. And I am not afraid of thorns," he said in a heavy accent.

Lily's face stained a dark purple as she felt hundreds of eyes on her. A crash near her brought her back as James's goblet shattered. Lily snatched her hand back and Milan chuckled in response walking again. She turned and grabbed James's hand and muttered a spell as he continued to glare daggers at the boy. At the same time, another boy had the same reaction.

Megan blinked. "Who is that?"

Sirius gasped and grabbed her shoulders. "That there is the best seeker in the world!" His voice echoed in the hall and he quickly sat down, a dark red staining his cheeks. Betty snicked as Goetz and Dumbledore hugged before he pointed to an area of seating for the students.

Dumbledore smiled. "Now, let us welcome The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Headmistress Madame Maxine!" Boys entered in neat blue robes with khaki colored pants. Many of them were blond and again one boy stood closest to the Headmistress. Dumbledore smiled and led them to another seating area.

"Now we have Bernard Crouch from the Ministry who wishes to address you all."

A pale sickly man coughed into a rag before clearing his throat. "We at the Ministry have worked to provide you better games. Taking into consideration what happened at the last games, only men at the ages of seventeen are allowed to enter."

Betty glared and started booing along with many other girls, however their cries were drowned by the laughter and cheering of the boys.

Dumbledore stood and quickly. "Silence!" he bellowed and the hall was still. His wand was lazily flicked and a large goblet appeared. "The Goblet of Fire will be lit until a week from today. If you wish to enter, write your name and only your name on a piece of parchment and place it in the fire. Know this. If you are chosen to compete, you must compete. The second piece of news. I must ask that the sixth and seventh years please stay behind. Fifth year prefects will lead their houses to their dormitories. With that, enjoy."

Megan frowned. "I wonder what he could possibly say to us," she wondered out loud.

Lily started piling food on her plate feeling eyes on her. "No idea," she mumbled.

Betty smirked. "So Lily dear, why did Krum kiss you?"

"Probably to get me killed by his fangirl," she snapped.

James angrily cut a piece of chicken. "I don't like him."

Sirius chuckled, sipping his pumpkin juice. "I'm sure he won't like you either Jimmy. It seems like there are many people after the Rose."

Lily flung a roll at his head. "Shut it or I will take points away!"

Remus snorted. "For what?"

Peter looked uncomfortable. "You-You can't j-just take points," he mumbled into his pastry.

Sirius knocked him upside the head. "She can't do anything you dolce." He smiled at Lily. "Besides, you share power with a Marauder."

James raised an elegant brow. "Chill with that," he said returning to his food.

Sirius gasped and placed his hand over his heart. "Prongs, what happened to you this summer? Last year you would have easily awarded Gryffindor sixty points by now."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Because you would have already have lost them."

Lily smiled to herself as an argument between Remus and Sirius broke out. It was really great to be home.

* * *

><p>After the feast the prefects led the other students away and the sixth and seventh years settled closer to Dumbledore and a very large short man.<p>

Dumbledore's face seemed blank for a moment and he spoke in a very grave tone. "Children, something very serious is happening that directly affects you. The Ministry of Magic has sent Mr. Umbridge to speak to you about it in further detail, but know that your professors and I are fully committed to helping you in any ways possible. With that the teachers started filing out, each one giving the students a very sympathetic look.

Lily's blood froze and the hall seemed to notice the grim mood and the lights dimmed considerably. Mr. Umbridge was an obese man whose enormous belly moved beneath his suit as he wobbled forward. He removed large spectacles and a long roll of parchment.

"To the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because of recent events," he hesitated and spoke again after clearing his throat "the Ministry has placed a law due to low populations in the magic community. It is the Marriage Act of 19777 that requires that ALL Wizards ages sixteen and above be married."

Angry cries filled the hall. Megan's eyes widened in horror and she held Betty's hand. Lily pales as a large pain filled her stomach.

Umbridge glared and stomped his heavy foot. "Silence!" he bellowed.

The hall quieted, the glares from the students did not.

Mr. Umbridge cleared his throat. "As I was saying, there is a limited time space in which you can marry. After that there are certain obligations that have to be filled."

A young Hufflepuff girl raised her hand. "Sir, what obligations?"

A nasty smile curled on Umbridge's toad like face. "Why, children of course."

The hall was absolutely at this point. Umbridge waved his wand and large booklets distributed themselves amongst the students.

"We have taken many measures to assure that you children won't be completely miserable so I suggest you read up on the rules and requirements of the law fully. The general overview is this: Men can pick their spouse if they are pure blooded and many families have already put in requests. Everyone is selected a partner based on a complex algorithm and if you are a pure blooded MALE, you may repeal the choice. If you are a Half-Blood or Mudblood, then I'm afraid you have absolutely no say in where you go. Adultery is punishable by fines and I suggest that the boys pick many anti-adultery vows to keep their woman submissive."

A sickly white color appeared on Lily's knuckles as she clenched them harder at his rhetoric.

"Pigheaded man," she mumbled.

Betty scoffed. "This is stupid. I'm probably going to get stuck with a Ravenclaw. And what is up with all that sexism?"

Megan sighed. "I'll get stuck with someone who hates me…" Megan has a history of being bullied at Hogwarts, until she met Lily and Betty.

Lily said nothing, dread filling her slowly as she ignored the rest of Umbridge's speech.

Betty looked at her. "Better than your wand being snapped," she said thoughtfully.

Megan held her wand tightly. "Yeah. I won't go back."

Dumbledore stood up and letters whisked through the air to each of the 6th and 7th years. Lily, Megan and Betty all held their letters carefully. "These letters contain your respective partner."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Why are we so scared of these letters? On the count of three we open them. One…Two…Three." Her voice shook slightly as her bravery wavered slightly.

They all tore into their letters at once.

Tears flowed down Lily's eyes gently. This letter contained her faith in the Wizard world. It had been such a lovely day. Her family had basically disowned her. But it still was a lovely day. She was penniless. But somehow it didn't matter. What if she got a Slytherin? Would her wand being snapped be better? It could be she reasoned to herself.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_The Ministry of Magic has passed a new law as a result of recent events. The Marriage Act of 1977 was passed with a 767 vote to 10. All wizards and witches of the age sixteen and older are to be married to their matched partner within one to three months of the arrival of this letter or face his or her wand being snapped and permanent banishment from the Wizarding World. You have been matched with_ _**James Potter**__. If he wishes to appeal a Ministry Official will contact you with a new assignment._

_Best Regards,_

_Dorian Umbridge_

_Head of Ministry Marriage Department_

She couldn't breath.

"Lily?"

She stood up clutching the letter to her chest, careful to not make eye contact with him. The room was spinning around her and it felt like someone jinxed her legs to feel like jelly. She started to fall before strong arms caught her. As the room started to fade, a voice whispered to her.

"I've got you Lily."

And it sounded like a promise.

**More things are going on this time so let me know if it absolutely disgusts you.**


	2. Letters

**Chapter 2: Letters**

* * *

><p>James frowned and he set Lily on a bench carefully. "Easy," he mused.<p>

Lily reread the letter and she couldn't describe how she felt.

Without speaking, he held his hand out. Lily knew what he wanted and she handed him her letter.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_The Ministry of Magic has passed a new law as a result of recent events. The Marriage Act of 1977 was passed with a 767 vote to 10. All wizards and witches of the age sixteen and older are to be married to their matched partner within one to three months of the arrival of this letter or face his or her wand being snapped and permanent banishment from the Wizarding World. You have been matched with_ _**James Potter**__. If he wishes to appeal a Ministry Official will contact you with a new assignment._

_Best Regards,_

_Dorian Umbridge_

_Head of Ministry Marriage Department_

Relief washed over him as he scanned through the letter. Despite his love for Lily, if she would just accept that he wanted to protect her that would be enough for him. He smiled gently as she seemed to steady. "That's better."

Megan noticed her distress and took her letter gently from James. She started laughing and she clutched her stomach. Betty raised an eyebrow and snatched the letter. Her laughter rang through the halls drawing attention to them.

Megan had her signature dreamy eyes. "It is a match made in heaven."

Betty smirked. " He's had eyes for her since first year."

Megan and Betty both sighed dreamily and thought about first year.

* * *

><p><em>A younger Lily Evans was sitting on the stool waiting for the sorting hat to place her into her house. A pink flush covered her cheeks as she felt the hundreds of eyes on her. A boy just stared at her. He had messy black hair with hazel eyes. He pointed at her and looked to his friend. "I've never seen an angel before."<em>

_Sirius made a face. "Dude, that's gross. Girls got cooties and other things."_

" _I'm serious! I am going to marry her when I'm older."_

_A young Sirius Black grinned. "Hey you aren't Sirius, I'm Sirius!" _

_The two boy's laugher got glares from McGonagall and giggles from Megan and Betty._

_The hat shouted. "Gryffindor!" Lily smiled and went over to the table._

* * *

><p>Lily looked at him and she squeezed his hand as a thanks before she stood up and started walking calmly out the hall.<p>

As Lily was walking, Sirius noticed James's unopened letter and he quickly tore into it. He grinned and jumped on the table. "Ladies and Gents!" Lily noticed the letter in his hand and she raised her wand. With a large crack, an invisible whip wrapped around his leg and pulled him off the table.

Sirius groaned as he fell on his back. Lily glared at him. "I dare you," she hissed. Sirius only smirked and got up slowly, holding his hands in surrender. James and Remus laughed as Peter ran to help him, but slipped on some spilled pumpkin juice. Lily smiled and looked at James. Their eyes met briefly before she looked away. She heard names calling for her, including Dumbledore, but she kept walking.

When Betty entered the head's common room she whistled appreciating the decor. Megan rolled her eyes at the sad sight before her. "Really?"

Lily had found comfort in her silk pajama bottoms and matching silk top. She was eating a bar of Honeydukes Extra Creamy Milk chocolate and she looked up from her book. "What?"

Betty grinned and sat on her lap, snatching the chocolate. "This is both sad and delicious. Why are you overreacting?"

Lily glared and tried to snatch the bar back. "I have no say in this. And to be married to him…"

Megan rolled her eyes. "You are the envy of so many girls. You always have been."

Betty laughed. "That boy is talented, sexy, smart, kind, loyal, and did I say sexy? I might have forgotten. This summer I went to his house with Sirius and we went to the beach. Trust me, there isn't anything on that boy that isn't lickable."

Megan crinkled her nose. "You are so gross."

Betty shrugged. "Some of us just appreciate fine men."

Lily glared at her. "Some friends you lot are."

They hugged her. "You love us Lils," Betty said kissing her forehead.

Lily looked at their letters placed off to the side. "Who did you get?" She wondered curiously.

Betty shrugged. "I never looked. Lemme check now…" She reached for her letter and scanned it. "Oh hell no…"

Megan looked at her and turned bright pink. Lily looked at Megan's letter.

_Dear Miss Rodgers,_

_The Ministry of Magic has passed a new law as a result of recent events. The Marriage Act of 1977 was passed with a 767 vote to 10. All wizards and witches of the age sixteen and older are to be married to their matched partner within one to three months of the arrival of this letter or face his or her wand being snapped and permanent banishment from the Wizarding World. You have been matched with_ _**Remus Lupin**__. If he wishes to appeal a Ministry Official will contact you with a new assignment._

_Best Regards,_

_Dorian Umbridge_

_Head of Ministry Marriage Department_

Lily smiled. "Oh Remus is so sweet, you'll love him."

Megan blushed. "I guess so…." She reached for the enchanted daisy in her hair. She twirled it and giggled. "He is so smart."

Lily smiled. "Seriously, he doesn't even seem to try."

Megan blushed a deep shade of pink and she mumbled something incoherently.

Betty angrily threw her letter into the fireplace. "I don't like this one bit." She grabbed her bag and stormed out.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Was that necessary?"

Megan smiled knowingly. "Two guesses who."

* * *

><p>James Potter was confused. He was just waiting for the rest of the Marauders to get their letters.<p>

Sirius held his grinning. "I bet it's some bookworm. And I believe there is a saying about bookworms." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Remus rolled his eyes, not wanting to comment on the matter.

Peter was shaking. "What if I get Gertrude Millicent?" They all shuddered thinking of the horrid girl.

Sirius smirked. "All right Moony... Wormtail on three. One. Two. Three." The boys tore into their letters. James was still staring numbly at his.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The Ministry of Magic has passed a new law as a result of recent events. The Marriage Act of 1977 was passed with a 767 vote to 10. All wizards and witches of the age sixteen and older are to be married to their matched partner within one to three months of the arrival of this letter or face his or her wand being snapped and permanent banishment from the Wizarding World. You have been matched with_ _**Lily Evans**__. If you wish to appeal because of the unfortunate status of your betrothed's blood, a Ministry Official will contact you with a new assignment._

_Best Regards,_

_Dorian Umbridge_

_Head of Ministry Marriage Department_

Sirius laughed glancing over. "Poor Lily stuck with the likes of you."

James hit him on his head. Sirius winced. "Ow, that hurt you know."

James smirked. "It was supposed to."

Remus gulped. "I got Megan," he said hesitantly.

Sirius grinned. "She's got a nice rack." Remus hit him on the same spot James did.

Sirius winced. "Moony that hurt."

Remus glared. "Don't talk about my…fiancé that way."

Peter hit his head on the table. James plucked his letter off the table and quickly read it. His laughter was uncontrollable as he fell out of his chair.

Sirius laughed at his reaction. "He's losing it. Who'd ya get anyway?"

Peter looked up. "Gertrude.." Sirius joined James on the floor. Remus even chuckled. Peter covered his face and heard loud footsteps. A chunky girl was running towards their table. She was a Hufflepuff and wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't so creepy and had the strangest smells with her. " Petesykins!" She shouted.

James and Sirius continued laughing while Peter ran from the hall. Peter had never been an athlete and many found it amusing to see the two chase each other. Remus shook his head in pity and took Sirius's letter. "Oh you got Betty."

Sirius stopped laughing. "She's gonna kill me."

Remus looked at him. "Why?"

Sirius gulped. "We have a history… that happened this summer."

James finally sat back down. "That's what you get for being a player. But you know she still likes you."

Sirius smirked. "I can't help if all females look to me as a god."

Remus and James snickered. Professor Mcgonagall was standing behind him. "Is that so Mr. Black?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes Minnie, it is." Mcgonagall turned beet red. "Detention Black!"

Sirius gaped. "It's the first hour back!" Mcgonagall was already gone. The rest of the Marauders were laughing. Remus handed James ten galleons.

Sirus glared. "You're making money off me Prongs?"

James pocketed the money. "Yep."

Remus looked at his muggle watch. "Let's get going back. I can't stand his room anymore." The room was filled with mixed reactions of tears and laughter.

James nodded. "Right." They went to the common room in the Head's Tower.

Peter banged on the door to the common room. "Lily please open up!"

Lily giggled and she walked to the door. "Who is it?"

Peter groaned. "Please! My wife is going to kill me."

Megan and LIly exchanged glances and giggled. "Gerty!"

She opened the door and Peter ran in out of breath. "Are you ok?" Megan asked nicely.

Peter shook his head. "Gertrude… following me." He ran through the passageway to Gryffindor Tower.

Lily shook her head. "How sad. She's really nice."

Betty looked at Lily as if she sprouted a leg out of her head. "Are you mad, she tried to eat me!"

Megan rolled her eyes. "When did you come back?"

Lily's eyes widened. "I forgot.." James, Sirius, and Remus all came through the painting.

She huffed irritably. "This room is too popular."

Sirius grinned. "Lads look here, all of our blushing brides." Remus and James blushed considerably.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me that since I certainly am not blushing."

Betty tried ran to her room as soon as they came in. Sirius grinned at the chase and ran after her.

James sat on the couch next to her. "We are going to have to talk about this eventually," he said softly.

Lily looked at him. "I know, but can we wait until they leave," she whispered.

James pouted and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Alright," he agreed.

Remus smiled shyly at Megan who blushed. "Hi Remus…" She said softly.

Sirius grinned. "Aww you two are so cute." He ducked when Remus threw one of his many books at him. The book hit Betty who Sirius was carrying in.

Sirius sighed. "Why does everyone try to hit me?"

Betty growled. "Because you deserve it! Put me down." She screamed as he threw her into a couch. "Love you too baby."

Lily looked at him. "Why wouldn't we?" James smiled. He was happy. He finally got the girl he had wanted for years.

Betty got up and tackled Sirius into another couch. He grinned. "I like where this is going."

She let out a frustrated scream and punched him in the face.

Lily shuddered at the crack and Sirius groaned. Remus sighed and got up with Megan to lead him to the Hospital Wing. Sirius chuckled. "That's ok. I like a little fire."

She flipped him off and stormed to her dormitory. Remus waved to James and took him out with Megan helping.

James reached for the book the Ministry gave them. His eyes shone playfully as he held it up. "I know it's eating you that you haven't read this book yet. Want to read it together?"

Lily chuckled and kicked her feet up on his lap. "Like you could read."

James covered his heart. "You wound me. I'll have you know my mother worked very hard to teach me how to read."

Lily couldn't help, but grin. "Prove it."

James grinned and opened the book to a random point. "Section 144 point b - All of the female's property will belong to the male."

Lily gasped and snatched the book. "That is so sexist." She flipped through the book. "Oh look they have Female Obligations and Male Obligations."

James made a face, but then smirked. "Female obligations?"

Lily closed the book. "Oh no, you don't get to boss me around."

He reached for the book with a smirk on his face. "I don't know. That book might say something about that. Probably says all sorts of wonderful things. Didn't you know women weren't allowed to get jobs without the consent of their husbands?"

Lily paled. "What a terrible age to live in."

He grinned. "Don't worry. Maybe I'll be nice."

She leaned closer, her heart racing against her chest. "Trust me," she whispered near his lips. "If you try any of that I'll hex you into oblivion."

He chuckled as she moved away. "Always a tease Lily."

She ignored him and opened the book. "The man will provide for his woman. He is responsible for allowing her an allowance limited up to one hundred galleons per day. Concubinage is not allowed in any forms." Her eyes met his and she flipped through the rest. "The male's chapter is only a page long. The girls have a twenty page chapter."

James chuckled. "The Ministry is full of old men. Don't worry about it," he said taking the book from her.

Lily looked at him curiously as he set the book down. "But we need to talk Lily."

She looked at him as he patted his lap. She crossed her arms. "What? Am I a child?" she mumbled as she sat in his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her and he leaned his head against her side gently. "Will you give this a chance?" He whispered.

Lily froze as she listened to him. The James Potter she knew was so confident and sure of himself. He sounded somewhat vulnerable and almost scared.

"James…"

He looked at her and held her hand. "Small steps. I promise."

Lily hesitated and nodded. He grinned and she moved to get up. "I'm going to bed."

He released her and smirked, getting up himself. "Good Night Ms. Potter."

"Don't call me that yet," she muttered as she started walking to her room.

The last thing she heard was his laughter.

* * *

><p>She was so thankful to be Head Girl. Her room was absolutely gorgeous with Gryffindor colors against the stone walls. A large four post canopy bed made from dark mahogany wood and lace drapes was placed in the middle. Professor Sprout had taken the time to send many exotic flowers with charms to last that gave the room a fresh floral smell. Her window gave her a beautiful view of the Black Lake as the sun rose over it. However, she still missed Megan and Betty bickering over the bathroom in the morning. . Her watch read five in the morning and classes weren't until nine. This summer she had discovered running to be the most effective stress reliever. She walked out of her room tying her long hair into a bun and she shut the door quietly hoping to not wake James. A low whistle greeted her. Guess not.<p>

She whipped around and found James standing there, looking slightly surprised. "I didn't wake you did I?"

His low chuckle suggested that she did not. He was dressed similar to her wearing running clothes. Only he was missing a shirt. "Didn't know you ran in the morning."

"I just started this summer," she explained avoiding eye contact. A faint blush covered her cheeks and he just smiled. "May I accompany you?"

"Are you sure you could keep up with me?" she challenged amusedly.

He blocked the portrait opening. "Lily, you haven't forgotten who you are talking to are you?"

She gazed at his body with the not so subtle muscle tone taunting her to run her hands down his sculpted chest. "Quidditch is just balancing on a room…" She knew she was so wrong and she was talking to the Captain who was responsible for Gryffindor's many victors. She had ridden a broom sparingly, but reminded the burning ache in her core from the couple of times she had indeed played Quidditch.

His eyes met hers. "If you're so confident on that, I'll race you. If I win I want a real date."

Worry crossed her features, but she closed the space between them. "A real date?"

"Yes. You and I going to do something fun. Possibly where you don't threaten to hex me, but that's a stretch."

She laughed. "Fine, what do I get if I win?"

"Anything you want I reckon, but it isn't like you will win," he said ducking as she tried to hit him.

"Funny. If I win, I want a prank free day and that includes you and all Marauders."

"Deal?" He asked holding out his hand. It worried her that he was so eager to bet pranking.

She slipped her hand into his and shook his hand. He noticed they both had wand holsters on their arms. He held the door open for her and she smiled as she led them downstairs. She felt a pair of eyes on them, but when she turned around she didn't see anyone. As she left with James outside, Severus raced back to his common room angrily. How could she? How could she just forget all about him and fraternize with the enemy dressed like that? He shook with anger as he blasted a hole in his room.

James stretched as Lily looked around. "First one around the lake without magical means?"

James glanced at the huge lake and shrugged. "Fine." Lily took off running and James was quickly along her side. Their eyes met and he flashed her a brilliant smile. She couldn't help, but smile in reply as they both jumped over a log. It was really far and longer than Lily thought. James seemed perfectly fine at the halfway point. She cursed his long legs and she could feel her legs protest underneath her. He started pulling ahead near the end and Lily saw her chance. She ran as fast as she could and tackled him before he reached the end. He went down, but tried to grab her. "That was such a dirty move."

Lily giggled and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "I tripped."

James laughed and flipped them. "Please I was so far ahead of you. Best two out of three?"

"No!" she nearly screamed and she flipped them again as they rolled into the grass. She landed on top of him and her eyes brightened. James admired her red locks as the sun shone behind her. " I do believe it was a tie then. You tackled me at the end."

Lily huffed. "You have longer legs than me."

"Touche," he said smiling. "I still get my date though."

She grinned. "If there is a prank-free day today, then I suppose you do. Now help me up, my legs are burning."

He got up and scooped her up bridal style. "I was really hoping you had forgotten about that. Do you think I could get you to change your mind?"

She clung to him and blushed at the contact of his bare skin. "I guess you could try," she admitted. Her eyes widened at his familiar grin. "Wait. No. I take that back."

He was already carrying her up the stairs with ease. "Nope. You already said I could try to. Plus I have something in mind."

Lily blinked. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

"You will. Swinging Chandeliers." The painting swung open and he set Lily down gently. Her eyes followed him curiously as he went into his room to retrieve something after telling her to wait there. He came back with a small jar and he sat next to her. "Kick your feet up here."

Lily raised a brow and gently put her feet on his lap. He slowly untied her shoelaces and placed them down next to them. She held her breath as he slowly peeled her socks off. "Your feet hurt right?" Lily nodded blankly as he pulled the jar and started rubbing a light yellow paste on her feet. She let out a small moan as he started pressing his thumbs into her sole.

"James…" she whispered as he started pressing his thumbs deeper against her pressure points.

He chuckled as he shushed her gently. The paste cooled her aching muscles and she groaned in appreciation as he worked up massaging her calves gently. "Is it working?"

"Maybe," she replied with her eyes closed. He switched sides and rubbed her feet. Her moans were driving him insane. "Will you please, with pretty cherries on top, let us prank?"

A wicked smirk appeared on her features. "Let's say it was a very admirable attempt." She couldn't feel him moving from beneath her legs.

"Admirable? That's insulting," he said planting kisses on her shoulder.

Her eyes widened and she swat his arm. "James!"

He chuckled against her skin and he continued planting soft kisses against her collarbone. "Please?" She moaned softly as he started sucking on her neck."Do you realize how beautiful you are ?" His kisses trailed up near her lips. "You are so beautiful it hurts sometimes." Her nails grazed against his bare back and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. James was surprised by her sudden change, but welcomed as he looked into her deep green eyes briefly before planting a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away slowly and moved another stray hair behind her ear. Her mind was screaming in protest, but her body ignored it as she pulled him back to her and kissed him. She shivered in pleasure as his lips molded against hers and he deepened the kiss. There was desire. There was passion. There was security. There was something about being in James Potter's embrace that was addicting. Carefully, she trailed her hands down his bare chest as his fingers skimmed over her shoulders again.

She pulled away slowly and as she caught her breath, she spoke softly. "You convinced me."

He looked at her and he pulled her closer to him so his head was resting against hers. "Too much?"

She hesitated before responding. She clearly had never done anything like that before and her skin was still a bright red, but she had liked her. She felt excited and very much wanted to continue, but she couldn't. "It was perfect." She smiled shyly and released herself from his arms to go shower.

A pleased smile lay on his face and as she was walking up the stairs to her room. "Hey Lily?"

She looked back at him. "Anytime anything hurts. You know where I am." Her familiar look of annoyance crossed her features, but it was more teasing this time as she disappeared into her room.

**I'll have a REAL new chapter soon. So much love to anyone still reading this. -Lillais**


	3. The Stag

**A/N AnimalBuddy32- I love you for reviewing. You made my morning completely awesome and for everyone else who is reading this… Thank you! Hope you like this chapter. **

**Current Song- Famous Jazmine Sullivan**

She pulled her self from his arms leaving the common room with a confused Potter staring at her. What did he do?

Lily grinned when Professor Slughorn handed back their essays.

Remus groaned at his and snuck a peak at Lily's. "No fair! How did you get an O?"

Lily smiled. "The unicorn horn mixes with fairy extract which mixes with the …"

"It was rhetorical!" Sirius interrupted.

Remus ignored him. "Oh…I put the opposite." He said.

"So, how do you feel about being stuck with James all your life?" Sirius asked grinning.

Lily made a face. "Don't remind me."

Remus frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

Lily sighed. "He's a total womanizer. He hasn't kept a girlfriend for longer then a week, how is he going to handle this?"

Sirius was nodded until he fully heard her. "I am like that too…is there a problem with me?"

Lily nodded. "You are a problem." Remus chuckled. Sirius looked at his watch.

"We got Defense next, care to tell me where the lovely Betty is?"

She giggled. "You're a giant prat ya know that right? She has charms."

He nodded. "Excellent." He said imitating Mr. Burns off the Simpson's.

Lily giggled while Remus stared.

"Muggle thing mate. Must go see if she'll talk to me. Wish me luck!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "It won't help you." Sirius already left.

Lily shook her head. "She won't talk to him."

Remus gathered his books. "Why?"

Lily paused. "He broke her heart...back when they went out…"

Remus winced. It was a scary breakup. He and James found the two fighting each other with hexes and Betty even got physical. She broke his nose and gave him a black eye. He only managed to scratch her before she started hexing him. "Why were they fighting?"

Lily grew quiet. "It isn't my place to tell you. Come on we got defense." Remus nodded. They went to their next class.

James walked with Peter who was hiding behind him. "Honestly mate, she's not bad. Just deal with it."

Peter glared. "It's not you who has to deal with her! You got Evans. She is hot and she's smart. She also plays keeper! She's not sitting on her arse watching it grow all day. Ever hear her sing? She's an angel!"

James smiled. "I know she's amazing. I've been telling you guys that for"

"Yeah forever we all know." He interrupted.

"Gosh Wormtail, did she try to sleep with you?"

He nodded. "She also tackled me to the ground and made me a sweater. She pulled it over my head and it said Gertrude and Petesykins forever!" I swear she broke a few ribs."

James howled in laughter. "Hear that?"

Peter gulped. Sure enough there were loud footsteps. "I got to go!" He screamed running down the hall. James chuckled and went to Defense.

Megan smiled and sat next to Lily.

Megan sighed dreamily. "Remus is so sweet and he's so smart! But I don't think he likes me. He blew me off for watching the stars tonight and warned me not to go out during the full moon"

Lily paused. "That's strange but he does like you, I know he does."

Megan smiled and heard yelling. "Oh dear…"

Betty stormed into the class and sat down. "Hi" She said quickly.

Lily smiled. "Hi."

Sirius followed in after her. " We are not finished." He said slamming his hand on the table making Megan jump.

Betty slammed her book on his hand. He cried out in pain. "Look Black, I won't ever forgive you for what you did and I rather have my wand snap then be stuck with you!" She screamed.

He grew quiet. "What did I do?"

Betty's eyes watered. "Think about it. Use that brain if it even exists." She spat.

He stormed to the seat next to Remus.

James came in and stood in front of Lily and Megan's desk. "Can I sit there Megan?" he asked politely, his voice laced with charm as well.

Megan blushed and muttered some sort of answer and got up and sat next to Betty.

Lily huffed. 'Thanks Meg." Meg waved back to her. James grinned. "Thanks Meg."

Professor Amoran smiled at his class. He was a fairly young man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Today we are going to try the Patronus charm. All you have to do is think of a happy memory. But it must be powerful. Not something simple like your favorite hobby but maybe even something you love. Watch. Expecto Patronum!"A fox ran across the room and even knocked a slytherin over who was late to class.

Amoran chuckled. "Ten points to who gets it right first."

James and Lily quickly drew their wands. James smirked and thought. Lily thought of the happiest thing that ever happened to her. At the same time they both shouted. "Expecto Patronum!" A stag and doe appeared.

Amoran grinned. "Excellent, 20 points to Gryffindor… Oh curious." The Stag seemed to be nuzzling the doe?" gently in an affectionate manor.

Lily raised her hand. "Sir, what seems to be the problem?" A slytherin in the back was listening intently.

Amoran smiled. "You two happened to be matched in the new act of the law yes?" James nodded. Amoran shook his head.

"It is a myth, but it is said true soul mates, have corresponding Patronus forms.

James gaped. "Really?" The class murmured excitedly. A lot of the girls were trying to cast the charm. Lily gasped. She looked at the doe and stag.

James grinned at her. "I told you we were meant to be."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming."

James leaned over and whispered in her ear. "As long as you're in them." Lily blushed to a shade of red that matched her hair. James chuckled. In the end, James, Lily, Megan, Remus and a few slytherins were successful.

A particular slytherin was watching the whole scene from the back. He glared. His rival James Potter was now flirting with his only love. Lily. She hadn't spoken to him in a year. Now Potter was going to win. She thought about his patronus. A doe. He was still in love with her. He smiled. He was going to win her heart and marry her, law or no law.

**Well another one done :D Once again thanks for reading and please review~ **


	4. Games

Megan decided she was going to break the ice between everyone. Later in the common room she cornered everyone.

"We are going to play Truth or Dare!" She declared proudly.

Lily looked up from her potion's essay. "No, Megan."

Megan looked like she was going to cry. Her eyes got very watery and her lip trembled. "But, Lils…please!"

Remus nodded. "Come on Lily, it won't hurt you."

"Playing with the Marauders? Something will happen." She grumbled.

James chuckled. "True, but we make it more fun."

Megan giggled happily. "Can you go get Sirius? I'll get Betty." She asked Remus.

He nodded and headed up the stairs. Megan ran to her room and pulled a struggling Betty down.

"Megan I swear I will hex you into oblivion if you make me play!" She growled.

Megan giggled. "I've lost count how many times you have said that Elizabeth."

Betty hissed. "Fine, just don't call me that stupid name." Megan grinned.

Sirius came down grinning. "Wormtail is coming, plus I invited his friend." He said while flopping onto the couch.

Remus looked at him. "We can't play here then. Lets go to the room of requirement then."

Betty looked glad. Megan grinned. "James, do you have your cloak?"

He nodded and said. "It won't fit everyone."

Sirius looked frown but then got a sly grin. "We have wands ya know."

James smirked. "That we do Padfoot, that we do." He ran to get his cloak.

Lily huffed. "Remus, aren't you a prefect?"

He grinned. "We can have fun too."

James came back grinning. Sirius had his wand out. James moved the cloak way from his reach. "No offense mate, I rather someone else do it."

Sirius gaped. "I take great offense to that!"

Lily sighed and took her wand out. She pointed it at the cloak. "Engorgio." The cloak was now big enough for all of them to fit under it.

Megan smiled. "Let's go."

Sirius snorted. "What about Wormy?"

James shrugged. "Got the map."

Betty looked at him. "What map?"

"Nothing." Remus said quickly.

Megan had a sly look. "Lets go."

In the dark hallways of Hogwarts voices could be heard.

"Ouch that was my foot Black!"

"Shh!"

"I forgot my homework."

"Nerd!"

"Shut Up!"

"You shut up!"

"SHHH!"

Ms. Norris was at the end of the hall right next to the door to the room.

Megan sighed sadly. "We will never get in, she won't move until Flitch says." Suddenly there were loud footsteps. Mr. Norris ran off.

"Never mind then." She said grinning.

James pulled the cloak off everyone.

Gertrude was grinning. "Peter said if he beat me here, then I can't call him Petesykins, but I won." She said happily.

Peter came running down the hall. "Did I beat her? Ohh…." He said sadly.

Sirius laughed. Remus stood in front of the door and closed his eyes. The door appeared. Megan grabbed Remus's arm and pulled him in. James smiled and tried to take Lily's hand. Lily moved her hand away and entered. Betty gave Sirius a look. Sirius sighed and held the door open for her. She rolled her eyes and stormed in. Gertrude picked up a trembling Peter and ran in. Sirius snickered and shut the door.

The room turned into what looked like a living room with leather sofas and a coffee table. It had a soft white carpet and a hallway with other rooms in it.

Megan smiled. "The rules are simple. Must have one truth then one are or one dare then one truth. No limits to truths or dares. If you must chicken out each member of the game slaps you, and you get only one chance to chicken out. Also what happens in this room stays in this room. Ok?" Everyone nodded.

Megan clapped her hands. "Lets do this!" She ran to the table and conjured up a bottle. Every gathered around the table.

Megan spun the bottle. It landed on Peter.

Megan smirked evilly. "Truth or Dare Peter."

Sirius grinned. "Remembers the Marauders code, we take any dare without hesitation." Peter sighed. "Dare."

Megan glanced around. "I dare you to take Gertrude to a private room over there and give her a 10 minute lap dance."

Peter's mouth dropped. "Your not serious."

Lily and Betty giggled. Sirius and James howled in laughter. Remus looked at Peter sympathetically.

Megan smiled. "Deadly. Go."

Gertrude looked excited. Peter swore quietly under his breath and took Gertrude to a room.

Remus looked at Megan. "Cruel."

Megan shrugged. "Breaking the ice!"

Sirius grinned. "Lets keep going." He spun the bottle before anyone could object. It landed on Lily. She looked up from a book she had brought. "Honestly Lily?" He whined.

Lily smiled. "I couldn't help it."

He smirked. "Truth or Dare?"

Lily paused. "Truth."

Sirius smirked. "Who was your first snog?"

Lily glared. "You really want to know?"

Sirius nodded. "Yep." He said popping the P.

James looked very interested.

Lily smirked. "Severus."

James turned green.

Sirius looked at her in disbelief. "You snogged Snivellus?"

Lily nodded.

"He called you a you know what!" He shouted.

Lily blushed and tried to shrug it off. "We were friends then and it wasn't serious, it was more of an experimental thing."

Sirius grinned. "Hear that Prongs?"

James glared.

Lily spun the bottle. It pointed at Sirius. Lily grinned. "Payback."

Sirius smirked. "Do your worst Evans."

Megan giggled. "You really shouldn't have said that."

Lily smiled innocently. "Truth or Dare."

Betty crossed her arms.

"DARE!" He shouted.

James shook his head. Lily yawned. "Your dare is to put bra on and stuff it so it looks like you have boobs. And you can't take it off until we are done playing."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Alright. I got this."

Betty was giggling. She went off into one of the rooms and came back with a huge bra. Sirius stared.

Remus chuckled. "Bad luck Pad."

Sirius grabbed it and went to the bathroom with it.

Gertrude came out of the room giggling with an embarrassed Peter.

Betty grinned. "I take it you had fun then." Gertrude nodded.

Megan bit her lip. "Your turn Peter."

Peter went and spun the bottle.

Sirius came out with the bra on under his shirt. "This feels strange."

"Why are you wearing a bra Sirius?" Peter stuttered.

Megan pointed at Lily who looked up from her book and waved. James laughed.

Betty grinned. "You look good."

Sirius smirked. "Only for you" He said in a high voice.

Betty rolled her eyes. "Idiot. The bottle landed on James.

Peter smiled. "Truth or Dare."

James smirked. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Evans." Peter said grinning at Lily.

Lily made a face. "No way."

Megan and Betty giggled.

James grinned. "What kind?"

"Tongue thirty seconds."

As frustrated as she was Lily felt a blush crept onto her face.

"Aww look at innocent Lily, blushing its so cute!" Sirius cooed

Remus rolled his eyes. James pulled Lily into his lap. "Just relax." He said looking at her. He tilted her face gently and softly kissed her lips. Lily tensed but closed her eyes at let him continue.

Sirius grinned. "Go Prongs!"

Lily blushed but James looked at her. "Ignore him. We all do." He opened his mouth slightly and parted her lips. He brushed his tongue against hers gently and explored her mouth. Lily let out a small moan and let him control it.

A few minutes later Gertrude interrupted. "You guys can stop now."

Lily moved away blushing. "Right."

Megan glared. "Gertie you spoiled it!"

James grinned. "Best few minutes of my life."

Lily made an attempt to roll her eyes and she picked her book up. James spun the bottle. The bottle pointed at Remus. "Truth." He said before James could ask.

James grinned. "Are you truly happy about who are you are with?"

Remus looked at Megan. "I honestly am." Megan blushed and looked down.

Sirius pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey. "Never have I ever." A few shot glasses appeared. He poured it into the glasses and passed them out. A table appeared and everyone took their seats.

Megan grinned. "Never have I ever shagged someone." James, Sirius, Betty, Peter, and even Gertrude took a drink.

Megan and Lily glanced at each other. "Well, then." Megan said quietly.

Remus crossed his arms.

Betty spoke up. "Never have I ever smoked."

All the marauders took a drink at this point. "Interesting." Betty said smirking.

Lily smiled. "Never have I ever skipped a class." Everyone except Lily took a drink. "Seriously?" She exclaimed.

Sirius looked at her with a goofy smile. "Not everyone here is a teachers pet."

Lily pouted. "I am not."

Sirius grinned. "Never have I ever had a boyfriend." All the girls drank.

James looked at Lily. "Who?"

Lily shuddered at the burning taste. "Amos Diggory."

Megan nodded. "John Prichard, a muggle."

Betty glared. "You know who Black."

Peter looked around. "Never have I ever received an O on anything."

Everyone chuckled and took a drink except Gertie. "Oh Petesykins, me too. We must be soul mates!" She exclaimed happily. Sirius and Betty snickered.

A few questions alter Sirius looked very tipsy. Sirius grabbed Betty's arm and pulled her into a kiss. Betty being partly drunk also kissed him back. Megan and Lily giggled.

"Wait until tomorrow, she is going to kill him." Megan said in a singsong voice. She started twirling around. She was about to fall when Remus caught her. He and Lily were the only sober ones. "I think we are done."

Lily nodded. James was laughing at Peter and Gertrude. Lily went over to him and sighed. She took one of his arms and put it over her shoulder and helped him up.

James held onto her. "You smell good."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Gee, thanks."

Remus carried Megan. "You think you can take James up?"

Lily groaned. "Yeah."

Remus smiled. "Thanks Lil."

Lily started walking.

"I'm in love with her." James started saying quietly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Who James?"

James looked at her if she was crazy. "Evans. God I love that woman."

Lily looked him. "Is that so?"

James nodded. "Yeeeppp."

Lily giggled. "Your drunk."

"Off Looovvveee." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Fire Whiskey."

"Yeah that too!" Lily shook her head and said the password to the portrait. "Feather moonshine." The fat lady stared but opened up anyway. Lily groaned as James started to fall asleep. "Come on. We are almost there."

James held onto her tighter. She climbed the stairs to the boy's dorm. "Ok James. Night." James grabbed her arm. "Lily. Thank you."

Lily smiled and nodded. "No problem." She turned and started to walk down the stairs. James ran up behind her and spun her around. He kissed her and then went up back the stairs. Lily stared and went to her own room smiling.

The next day at Lily decided to break the news to her parents.

Dear Mum and Dad,

Well, I'm not sure how to break this to you, but I'm getting married! Yeah, The Ministry of Magic created a law where all wizards and witches have to get married or be banished. Before you ask, it's Potter. We haven't set a date yet, but I wanted to tell you before so you wouldn't freak out. But for lighter news, classes this year are very easy and I think I am going to try out for chaser this year. Tell Tuney I said Hi ok?

I miss you all lots! Hope you all are well.

Love,

Lily

She sent the letter with her owl Boo and watched her fly away. She and Remus were the only ones without a terrible hangover. Betty was shooting daggers at Sirius who looked clueless.

Sirius looked at Lily. "What happened?"

"Well, I think you both snogged like crazy and she still hates you."

Sirius nodded. "Great. We were getting along so well…"

James took a potion. "We got try-outs soon." He said excitedly.

Sirius grinned. "Gonna tryout Evans?"

Lily smirked. "Maybe."

James smirked. "Just because you're my fiancé doesn't mean I will take it easy on you Evans."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Bite me Potter."

"Love too, but seeing we are in a public place..." He ducked to avoid a crumpled piece of parchment.

Snape looked over bitterly. He couldn't stand that Lily was warming up to Potter. He had hoped that they would have been paired up. But luck was not on his side. He was with Bellatrix Black and she drove him crazy. He was one of the first to sigh up for a slot to be married. He waited until Lily was alone and he approached her.

"Lily!" He called out. She spun around. Her auburn hair flowed carefully in the air as she turned and her green eyes were shining brightly. He found it hard to breath.

"What do you want?" She said coolly.

"I was wondering if you would go to my….er..Wedding."

"I doubt the new would like a mudblood at he wedding." She turned and continued walking. Severus ran and grabbed her arm.

"I told you I was sorry."

"Yeah sorry for letting me see the real you. I told you before, go hang out with your deatheaters."

"You don't know anything about that! Besides, if you join You-Know-Who, you would be safe seeing…"

"Seeing I'm a mudblood. I know. I rather not thank you."

"Lily will you please listen!" He said holding on a little more tightly then he thought.

"Let go of me."

"Please listen, I am sorry."

"Why should I? And what gets me is Potter was right! He always said you would turn on me."

"Potter said that? You know how much our friendship meant to me.."

"You threw it away and never looked back Sev. Just leave me alone." At this point her eyes were watering.

"Shit. Lily just don't cry, I just want you to forgive me." He said stammering now.

"Oi whats going on here!" Sirius came over. "You make Evans cry Snivelly?"

"It's none of your business Black." He spat.

Sirius had his wand out and pointed it at Severus. "The hell it is. Don't you dare mess with Evans again."

"Or what?" Severus challenged.

"Guys..Slughorn.." Lily hissed.

Professor Slughorn came over smiling. "Hello Miss Evans, Mr. Black and Mr. Snape Don't you all have class this morning?"

"Yes Professor." They all replied.

"Well you better get a move on, would hate to be late you know." He said walking towards the grounds.

They all nodded. Sirius turned back to Severus. "Watch it." He grabbed Lily's shoulder and led her to class.

Severus groaned. It didn't work out as planned.

**Well there you go. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I am working on those little changes. We finally got some James/Lily action. Poor Severus. Stuck with Bellatrix. Ew. **

**Current song- My Immortal **


	5. Chapter 5

Lily smiled at Sirius again. Her smile seemed forced and too happy for what just happened. "I promise you Black that I am perfectly fine."

Sirius raised a dark brow and looked at her. "You were crying minutes ago. Lily, if James knew he would be livid."

"You can not tell him. Not a word from you Sirius Black and I mean that. You don't want to see how amazing my nonverbal hexes are." Her green eyes stared into his and she looked at his conflicted face. "Promise me."

Sirius let out a low growl and he pinched the bridge of his nose and turned, closing his eyes. He knew that James would want to know if anything happened to her, but he didn't want to betray her confidence. "If it happens again flower, you promise to let me know."

Lily looked at him with a bit of confusion in her face. She nodded slowly and stepped back, turning to go into the common room. She whispered the password to the Fat Lady who swung open. "Sirius?"

Sirius was walking down the corridor and he paused. He turned at her and looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Thanks," she said as she slipped inside quickly.

A smile formed on his face and he turned going down to the kitchens for a snack.

Lily retreated to her room quickly in attempt to avoid the murderous glares of the other Gryffindor girls. She shut the door and sat on her bed where the discarded letter from the Ministry was carelessly placed. Lily reached into her robe and found her wand and pointed at the hated piece of parchment. "Avifors!" The parchment rose up into a fine bird that resembled a beautiful cardinal, making Lily smile. The cardinal flew up to the top of her bed post and Lily sunk into her bed, tears pouring from her face. She knew she had loved Severus before he became a Death Eater. He was the one who was always there for her, who guided her in the bewildering wizard world, and was her closest friend. Rejecting him over and over hurt, but what he said hurt the most. Lily sniffed and wiped her tears. Severus would always be considered right in her beloved world. She was nothing, but a filthy mudblood. Lily heard a couple of taps on the door and it opened slowly. "Lily?"

Lily tried to wipe her tears. "I'm fine." Meg frowned and sat on her own bed. "Some girls said you were upset…"

Lily glared and she stood up. "I said I was fine!"

She stormed past her and stormed down the stairs, pushing Betty out the way. Betty flinched angrily, but she saw the tears in her eyes making her instantly forgive her friend. She frowned again and looked at Meg. "What was that?"

Meg gave her a knowing look and they both spoke at the same time. "Snape."

Lily ran down through the portrait, wanting to be alone. She found herself in a barren corridor and she heard the crackling of the wall. A door appeared and she felt her lips curl slightly as she went inside the Room of Requirement.

The room had transformed into Lily's favorite place. It was a beautiful hill covered with the greenest grass that was soft to the touch. The wind was sweet and carried light blossoms from the flowering trees near the lake. A blanket was laid out on the top of the hill and Lily say down, feeling slightly comforted by the familiarity of the site. Her eyes softened as she laid on the blanket, a smile on her face. She fell asleep finally feeling safe.

* * *

><p>Sirius walked with his hands in pockets. James was returning from the Great Hall with a parcel from his parents. He ran a hand through his hair and he grinned. "Padfoot."<p>

Sirius looked at him and smiled slightly. "Prongs."

A first year ran up to James and tapped on his shoulder. "Mr. Potter sir!"

Sirius's eyes widened and he narrowed his eyes at the young Gordon. Gordon flinched at the glare on Sirius's face. James smiled at him. "What is it Gordon?"

Gordon hesitated before speaking. "Something is wrong with Lily. She was crying and ran out of the common room."

James paled and his heart clenched. He gave him a curt nod and sped off to find her, leaving behind Sirius. He had his own problems to worry about and his own letter to write to his uncle.

* * *

><p>James got to a broom closet and he pulled out the map. He pulled out his wand and proudly proclaimed. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The fine details of Hogwarts appeared and he quickly scanned for names. Hogsmead visits weren't until tomorrow and after minutes of searching he didn't see her name. He then knew exactly what that meant and he ran up the stairs. "Move!"<p>

He pushed past a large group of first years and a group of Ravenclaws third years. The portraits whispered as they saw the young man run so quickly. All his years of playing Chaser really made it easy for him for prolonged running and he saw the door form as his urgency to find Lily. James stopped and took a deep breath before slowly turning the handle. He paused again looking around the beautiful landscape and he silently climbed the hill. He saw his angel sleeping and he sighed, sitting next to her. He stroked her cheek gently and she stirred softly, and turned, moving her head into his lap. James stroked her hair admiring her delicate features that always seemed to be in a scowl around him. Lily's eyes opened and she looked at him with sad green eyes. James pulled her into his arms and for once, Lily had no objection. James pressed his lips to her forehead tenderly and stroked her cheek. "Are you ok?"

Lily nodded for a moment, then shook her head no. Her eyes watered again and she found herself hugging her sworn enemy turned fiance.

James stroked her hair. "Did Snape do something?," he offered and he was met with a nod of confirmation. James felt his heart break seeing Lily like this. She was torn up over another man and there was nothing he could do about it, because she hated him. James rubbed her back and smiled softly. "I'm sorry you are stuck with me."

Lily looked at him funny and she held his hand, tracing it gently. "Potter. I don't completely hate you."

James chuckled. "We are getting somewhere."

Lily looked at him. "I won't have my parents for long. I belong here on the wizard world and I plan on staying. I won't let the ministry get rid of me so easily."

James smiled at her spirit and then pulled out the parcel his mother sent him. "Well my dear flower, you happen to be in luck. I just so happen to have a set of parental units who adore you and are thrilled to have someone so brilliant as you enter their family."

Lily giggled as James pecked her forehead. He held her left hand gently and he stroked it as he pulled out a blue velvet box. "I know that I've been a prat and an irresponsible jerk to you for the past five years. I've made my feelings for you clear and as you know I am crazy about you. Your unmatched beauty, dedication, loyalty, that brain of yours, and the compassion you show for everyone. These are just some of the traits you have that no one can encompass quite like you. And…," his voice broke softly. "I've accepted that you wouldn't love a man like me, but I promise Lily Evans to make you as happy as I can, until the day I die. I won't let anything happen to you and I'd be the happiest man on Earth if you would wear the family ring."

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful white gold engagement ring. The blood diamond was cut in a beautiful oval shape and it was set in the middle of the band with little diamonds around it. It gleamed in the rays of sun and Lily felt more tears slide down her face. At this moment she couldn't help it. She felt something for James, but she knew she had no choice in the matter. She didn't want it to be this way and she knew James deserved so much better. She smiled at him and she nodded. "Yes. I'd be honored."

The smile on James's face was absolutely ecstatic as he took the ring out and slipped it onto her ring finger. He kissed her palm and smiled at her softly. Lily looked at him and she stroked his cheek hesitantly, the charming smile never leaving her. "Pot-James. I'm glad the Ministry picked you."

At the moment, James knew that was the best he could have hoped for. He grinned at her and held her close. Lily smiled at the ring with a hidden sense of excitement. James Potter was her fiance. He loved her unconditionally and it was more than most couples could leaned close and she smiled as James traced her hand gently. He looked at her with admiration and Lily felt her cheeks burn. She turned to face the water feeling so different. He was different and he was willing to accept she did not love him in order for her to keep her wand. She turned for a final time and she gently pressed her lips to his. James's eyes widened with surprised and he cupped her face as he deepened the kiss. Remembering all the times she slapped him, he pulled away with great restraint. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and got up. "I'm glad you're ok Lily."

Lily frowned and she got up along with him. "James…" He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "We have potions. Come on."

Lily smiled slightly thinking about how she has always had double potions with the Slytherins. She gently held James's hand. "Would you mind escorting me down to the dungeons?"

He looked at her and smiled. "It would be my pleasure." Lily swooped up her bag before he could take it and she gave him a knowing smile.

James shrugged. "I can only try my dear."

"I get a pet name now?"

"I've already had a fair few in my mind."

"I prefer Lily."

"Of course Lily-Flower."

"Potter."

"Better than being called a toerag."

Lily laughed as she opened the door to the corridor. "Potter, I know you like games. Tell you what, you beat me to the dungeons and I'll let you call me what you want."  
>Potter's winning smirk filled his face. "And if I lose?"<p>

Lily smiled sweetly. " You will, but I get to choose what I what." James smiled and seemingly paused to say something. He winked. "You can have a head start too, but just so you know. You won't beat a Marauder."

Lily giggled and started running down the stairs to the dungeon. She looked behind her and noticed James was gone and she smiled thinking he had lost. "First years move!"

She whipped around and saw James sliding down the railing making many students dive out of the way. "James Potter you cheater!"

James winked at her and the staircase changed. Lily's eyes widened as he continued to slide and she let out a scream as he fell down and proceeded to land on his feet. He saluted her and smiled. "See you in potions!"

"Potter!"  
>She ran started running down and headed to the dungeons. She went into the classroom panting and she frowned seeing James seated at his desk with his legs kicked up. A smirking Sirius sat near him. Betty glared at Sirius and threw a piece of paper at his head. Sirius was ready and he grinned using his wand as a club and bat it away into Malfoy's face. Betty let out a growl and Megan giggled. Lily huffed and sat by Remus as she always did. Remus offered her a smile and Lily squeezed his hand comfortingly. Severus sat a couple rows behind her and he frowned seeing the beautiful ring resting on her hand. He snapped his quill and Bellatrix raised a brow, hitting him in the head. Snape glared at her and Slughorn entered. He smiled at his few favorites and he raised his wand to write on his board. "Amortentia a potion of love. Or so many wizards believe, but in fact it only caused powerful infatuation. None the less, it is highly advanced and difficult to make. Disastrous if you get it wrong, but if you and your partner manage to get it right, the reward I have for the pair who does it is great. Page 125 should be helpful."<p>

He smiled and sat at his desk. James got up and he saw Lily reaching for the rose thorns and he reached over her giving her the jar as he whispered. "I won baby."

Lily shivered and she turned into him and blushed. "So you did."

James smiled at her and reached for the Belladonna flowers. "I told you that you can't outrace a marauder."

"I guarantee that you won't beat me in this potion making contest."

"Another challenge so soon?"

"Yeah. Potter, if I win this one then I get to pick my favor."

"Dream on." He kissed her forehead making her blush again.

He walked back to Sirius who threw a dungbeetle into Rodolphus Lestrange's cauldron. He smirked as it started fuming and Rodolphus started fussing over it.

Snape was hard at work, pushing Bellatrix aside. "Don't touch!"

Remus glanced over the ingredients.  
>"Amortentia<p>

You will need- 1 Ashwinder egg, 7 rose thorns, pinch of dried peppermint, 1 scope of crushed Moonstone powder, and 4 petals of a Belladonna flower… Lily there are no instructions."

Lily smiled. "We go off smell." She lit the cauldron and cracked the egg, saving the shells for later. She glanced back and saw James working hard on reading the chapter that preceded the ingredients. She smiled at the sight until she saw Sirius throwing a piece of Devil's Snare into Snape's cauldron. She shook her head as Snape started blaming Bellatrix, pushing her aside. Bellatrix screeched and she swore loudly as she went to get more peppermint.

Remus crushed the moonstone powder and added the ingredients as Lily nodded to each of his suggestions. She smiled and leaned back. "We just add the petals when it has been boiling for forty minutes. "

Remus smiled at her. "You are really genius when it comes down to potions."

Lily snored. "You sound just like Slughorn. Have you written to your parents about Megan?"

Remus nodded. "To say they are pleased about the entirety of the conditions would be a lie, but in all honesty they are pleased about it being someone so amazing… I wish I could feel the same."

Lily raised a brow and she put her hand on his. "I understand why you feel that way, but you can tell her before."

Remus's eyes filled with panic. "Lily stop. Don't even joke about that. Don't you even dare."

Lily looked at him. "You know you will have to."

Remus frowned and put his head down, groaning.

Lily smiled and patted his back. "I promise you. Give her more credit. You gave it to me."

Remus scoffed. "I totally regret it."

Lily giggled. "You know you love me regardless." Remus smiled slightly, unable to deny his affections for the closest thing he had as a sister.

A loud explosion occurred and Peter flinched as Gertrude smacked him. "Peter! You don't add moon crystals!"

Peter frowned and reread his book furiously as his skin started turning yellow and then orange. Slughorn chuckled. "Mr. Wormtail, you will find that a counter potion is in order before your dangly bits fall off."

Peter screamed and ran off to the hospital wing. Gertrude gasped and followed. "Peter!"

Sirius and James snickered knowing Slughorn was just kidding and they set their potion to simmer. James looked back at Lily and smiled again, making her blush furiously.

Remus noticed and chuckled. "You really are warming up to him."

Lily shrugged. "He has changed."

"You may even like him."

"I still have the Giant Squid's number."

Remus's laughter echoed in the room and Lily hit him gently. "Shush!"

Remus put his head down and Lily huffed. She moved and went to Megan. "You should go sit by Remus."

Megan glanced at him and smiled. "Thanks Lily. Hey are you feeling better?"

Lily nodded and Megan smiled grabbing Lily's left hand up. "Details later?"

Lily giggled. "Of course." Megan grinned and she went over to Remus stroking his cheek to wake him from his quick slumber. Lily went to James and sat in Sirius's chair. "Will you defend me from your angry friend?"

James chuckled and pulled her onto his lap. "Might be easier to for you to defend me."

Sirius sat down and huffing with hubris. "I knew you wouldn't challenge me Evans."

James smiled. "Watch out Black, I think my flower might be a Tiger Lily."

Lily laughed at the ridiculous comparison and she looked at Sirius. "I'd be more worried about Elizabeth."

Sirius huffed. "My betrothed? Why she adores me with the utmost affection when I'm not around."

Betty whacked him in the head. "At least you understand I like space."

Sirius winced and looked at her with puppy eyes. "Don't be abusive."

Betty glared at him and stormed back to her cauldron. James shrugged. "Tough luck mate."

Severus glared at the sight of his love in his enemies arms. "Do you mind Potter?!"

Bellatrix giggled and pouted. "Isn't it adorable Sev? A pureblood with a mudblood. Talk about a harsh punishment for you Potter. How did your parents react to the news of having a filthy little mudblood taint the family name? And it gets even better. She is plain and ugly."

Lily glared and before she could respond James spoke. "I know this may be difficult to understand, but they only created this law so someone as horrid as you could find someone. And if I were you I'd be careful the next time you speak about her."

Bellatrix nearly flinched at the chill of his voice. "Or what?," she challenged.

James looked her straight into her eyes. "I'll show you how dirty your own blood is."

Snape was silent as Bellatrix made her speech and he tugged to pull her away as she tried to reach her wand. Sirius waited before laughing at Bellatrix. "Oy. Whenever you get her that mad her eyes seem to pop out."

Lily sighed and went to her cauldron, stirring it a couple times. She added the petals and watched her potion become a beautiful pearl sheen. She inhaled and closed her eyes at the smell. She could smell the deep pine of the forbidden forest, the light smell of a fresh crisp apple on a fall day, and one thing more.

Slughorn was bouncing around and he noticed Lily's potion. "Aha! So it is done. Tell me my dear what it is you smell." Of course with his booming voice the entire class turned to look at the young Gryffindor.

She hesitated and inhaled again. "I smell… fresh pine. Like the pine forests near the mountains. It also smells like an autumn day with fresh crisp apples in an orchard. And it smells like…" She hesitated and nodded. "Jam. Fresh boysenberry jam."

Slughorn raised a brow. "Jam? Is that a muggle thing?"

Lily nodded in confirmation. Slughorn smiled. "Splendid! I'm truly impressed by the potion. Thirty points to Gryffindor!"

A loud reaction came from the Gryffindors and a loud groan came from the Slytherins. Betty covered the potion and looked at Lily. "You hate jam."

Lily looked at her friend then glanced over at him. "I didn't smell Jam."

Betty stared and then had a knowing look and she laughed and hit her shoulder. "You are so full of shit!"

James chuckled as Lily went back to her seat. "What did it really smell like Lily?"

Slughorn was currently looking at his own potion with apparent surprise on his face. Lily chuckled. "You think I would tell you? I don't live to inflate your ego Potter."

James's face tightened in realization. She could smell him.

James smiled slightly. "Fine. Do you want to know what I can smell?"

Lily chuckled. "Why not?"

James leaned close and whispered. "Fresh cool air, like the air of a quidditch pitch. Cinnamon like the spicy cider you once told me to try. And one more important thing."

Lily backed into the cold stone wall and bit her lip expectantly. James smirked and whispered into her ear in a husky voice. "A Lily."

Severus looked over and sighed. He added his own petals and inhaled smelling the one thing he always did. Lilies. Bellatrix grinned going to Malfoy and crediting herself for the success of her potion and Snape grabbed his bag, eager to leave as the tone sounded.

Lily blushed and she moved past a chuckling James to put her things away. "Sod off Potter."

"That's my Lily."


	6. Chapter 6

Lily found comfort in the familiar worn leather chair that she was always reading in. Many students hated the smell of the library, but to her it was somewhat comforting the way the sun shone against the dusty tomes that rest peacefully. The library was always peaceful. She shivered slightly at the draft and continued reading, until the book was plucked from her hands. She looked up to see the familiar eyes. "How childish," she mockingly mused.

James grinned at her. "Maybe I needed the book." She knew he didn't need the book. He didn't even take Muggle Studies.

Her eyes narrowed in response and she crossed her arms. "Or maybe you wanted to be a prat."

He ran a hand through his hair as if it could get any messier. "Maybe." Lily stared at him and crossed her legs, looking at her Potter wasn't exactly a model. Many of the girls thought he easily could be, but Lily didn't see the perfect boy in the magazines. She saw a mess of unruly hair, light freckles under spectacles, indescribable eyes, and a genuine smile. Somehow she concluded, he was better than any model. Lily had a half-smile on her face and he chuckled. "What are you so happy about?"

Lily smirked and snatched her book back. "I was imagining you on a date with the Giant Squid."

His hands covered his heart dramatically. "Did he at least buy me dinner? But seriously, you would try to hurt my poor heart. " He leaned over her, effectively closing the space between them. "You should make it better," he concluded.

Lily's breath caught and she cupped his face leaning closer. She stopped mere millimeters from his face and whispered. "And how exactly could I do that?"

James gulped and gently traced her cheek. "I could think of a few ways," he murmured.

He moved forward to close the space between them, but jumped back at the loud booming voice.

"James! I haven't seen you in a whole twenty minutes!" whined Sirius as he plopped into the chair next to them.

Lily turned bright pink and covered her face with her book. James groaned at the terrible timing of his best friend. "Shove off. Lily and I were talking."

Betty grinned and snatched the book from Lily. "Oh yes. Just talking. We all saw that." Her smile faltered when she saw Sirius near them. She crossed her arms and sat on the far end, away from him.

Remus and Megan walked in the library holding hands with Megan joyously leading the conversation as Remus seemed to comment politely. They joined them and Sirius grinned. "Look at this big happy family." He grinned and grabbed Remus in a headlock. Remus glared and tried to break out of his hold.

James scooped up Lily and she flailed helplessly in protest against his strong grip. He quickly sat where she was previously sitting after he placed her on the floor. She crossed her arms as he shrugged off his jumper. "You were shivering," he explained. Lily frowned as she felt Betty smile. She gently held the oversized dark red jumper and pulled it on her. The intoxicating smell flooded her senses and he patted his lap with a chuckle. Lily stubbornly settled for the chair's armrest. James rolled his eyes and pulled her into his lap. As he wrapped his warm arms around her, she huffed.

Sirius grinned. "So what do you say?"

"I hate you Sirius Black," she grumbled.

"That almost hurt. If I didn't hear it every day I'm sure it would hurt."

James grinned. "Reckon he doesn't hear it enough Flower." Lily giggled in agreement, making James grin wider.

Betty stretched and glanced as Krum entered the library. Hordes of giggling girls followed him, some even bold enough to ask him to marry them. "He entered the tournament this morning," she stated casually. Many turned out to see the famous boy enter the tournament for eternal glory.

Sirius scoffed. "I'm not surprised. I hope he doesn't get it. I mean, it isn't like he needs _more_ glory in his life. Anyway I'm planning on entering."

Remus looked at him. "Sirius, this tournament is no joke. You could die."

Sirius waved it off, not noticing a very pale Betty next to him. Megan grabbed Remus's hand and his eyes showed a flicker of recognition. Earlier they had a talk where Megan made Remus swear not to enter, although he wasn't planning on it. He had easily agreed, but feared his friends would not be as willing to say no to eternal glory. Lily's eyes wandered to James's. He looked at the beautiful girl wrapped in his jumper. Her green eyes were pleading with him and he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I wouldn't dream of it. I finally got the girl, didn't I?"

She sighed in relief and gently held his hand. "Good. I'd kill you before anything else could."

"Lily?"

Her head snapped up and she saw Milan Krum standing in front of them. He cleared his throat, almost uncomfortable with the large crowd in front of him. "That iz your name, yez? Lily?"

She nodded as James grew uncomfortably stiff underneath her. Sirius narrowed his eyes at the tall boy while Remus frowned. Milan offered a polite smile. "Would you mind a walk around the forest with me later this evening."

Lily's smile faltered and she kissed James's hand comforting him slightly. "I think my boyfriend and I are going to Hogsmeade like I promised him." She couldn't believe the words out of her mouth. Sirius and Betty couldn't either as their mouths hung open. James hid his smug smirk as Krum's smile fell. Megan looked at Remus worriedly as Krum's hand formed a fist.

Krum seemed like he struggled with the word. "Boyfriend?" he repeated. Lily was thankful that she was in his lap as she could feel him trying to get up. She kicked her leg against his shin.

Lily nodded and smiled sweetly. "In fact, I'm waiting for him to find some real Gryffindor courage and to propose to me." Krum stiffened at that comment.

Sirius scoffed. "Are you thick mate? She is clearly taken so back off."

Krum didn't look any different and he boldly shrugged. "In my country a girl isn't taken until she is married and we normally would duel over a girl's hand." He looked at James with a threatening smile before politely kissing Lily's hand as well as Megan's. Betty snatched her hand away before he could.

Sirius growled at him and jumped up with his wand pointing at him. "Touch my fiance again and your hand will be gone before you can say Triwizard."

Krum smirked at him. "Don't worry. I have my eyes on someone else." He took one more look at Lily before he walked off with his crowd of girls eagerly following.

Remus bit his lip. "That was awkward…"

Megan nodded in agreement. "How about we go grab some tea?"

The girl smiled and Remus melted a little inside. "Anything." He held his arm out and she gently took it.

Betty looked at Sirius before getting up. Sirius quickly got up with her. "Betty wait!" he called after her as she left the library.

James was turning into a darker shade of red and he calmly held Lily's waist. "Lily, please get up."

Lily felt him shake with rage and she obliged him before he angrily stormed out of the library with her following. "James!"

He kept walking at his angry pace and she found it hard to keep up with him. He quickly spun around and took hold of her arm. Her angry eyes met his as he opened a broom cupboard and shut the door as he pushed her in. "James! What is…"

He cut her off by crushing his lips against hers in a rough kiss. It wasn't gentle like the ones before, but it wasn't unpleasant either. It was demanding. It was rough and raw, but so passionate. He cupped her face and closed the space between their bodies. "Lily," he groaned. It came out more like a whisper if anything and Lily slowly responded to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. He felt her moan against his mouth and he swept his tongue across her bottom lip as he grabbed her legs for her as she wrapped them around her waist. Her mouth parted and he brushed her tongue against her, earning another well deserved moan. "I have to stop…" His kisses got more demanding as he pressed against her with the undeniable bulge in his pants. He regrettably pulled away slowly, looking at her with lust filled eyes. Lily glared and hit him on the side of the head. "Ow!" he cried rubbing his head.

"That was for snogging me without permission," she said. She raised her hand and hit him again. "That was for being so jealous." His eyes darkened. "And," she started. He quickly closed his eyes before she hit him again. "This is for stopping." She kissed him again before trailing kisses behind his ear. "James?"

"Yeah?" he moaned as she started nipping at his skin.

"Please don't enter the tournament. I… I couldn't think what I would do if something happened to you," she whispered against his skin.

"Merlin couldn't make me," he declared kissing her again. A wave of relief washed over her as she felt her lover hold her close.

She smiled and responded lightly. "Sorry."

Her raised a brow at her in the dark and she only blushed in response as he set her down. His hand flew to his neck where he could feel the mark forming. "You marked me?"

Lily blushed harder. "I said sorry."

James chuckled and took her small hand in his. "Honestly I was tempted to do the same the way Krum was lurking around."

Lily looked away with a sort of sad feeling. "I'm not a possession," she said quietly.

James's eyes widened. "No of course not. But. The way he was looking at you…"

James knew that look that Krum had in his eyes. It wasn't unlike the look he had when Lily rejected him all of those times. It was the look when he knew there were so many forces against him, but trying was worth it. Lily was worth it and Krum wouldn't stop trying. "I could fight him," he reasoned, mostly to himself.

Lily glared at him. "You will do no such thing. You are Head Boy and you are better than him. and above that." She crossed her arms leaving no room for argument.

James grinned. "You're going to terrify our children with that look." If he hadn't seen it constantly, he'd be worried seeing her like that.

If looks could kill, James would be a heap on the ground. He trailed his hands down her sides. "Did I mention how sexy you look in my jumper?"

Lily laughed. "Honestly, I don't think I'm giving this one back. Unless you can take it back." She winked before walking out of the broom cupboard.

He laughed and followed her. "You do realize we have Quidditch tryouts soon and I'm your captain."

Lily groaned to herself. Ever Since she committed being friends with Betty that meant Quidditch as well. She didn't like it at first and wasn't exactly into it, but last year their keeper got injured and Betty lovingly volunteered her as their replacement. McGonagall was more than thrilled to have such a talented Keeper fill in for the very last match. James remembered the look as she marched onto the field with her wild fiery hair flowing in the wind and her green eyes narrowed at the poor Hufflepuff team. He couldn't remember anything sexier than Lily playing Quidditch. "Listen, I'm not sure I'm playing. I have N.E.W.T.s to study for and other important things."

James shook his head. "No. You are definitely playing. You are amazing on a broom."

Lily looked at him. "I don't like being Keeper. Besides Longbottom is probably going to try out. He is much better. Besides I haven't been on a broom in ages." She shuddered at the memories of the times the beaters sent angry bludgers towards me.

James grinned. "Lucky for you, your dashing fiance is the captain. Try out and we will see how it goes."

Lily blinked. "B-But."

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Just show up later." He smiled and walked away, leaving Lily flustered and frustrated.

* * *

><p>"Don't do it Sirius," Remus warned as Sirius scribbled his name on a piece of parchment.<p>

Betty stormed in the hall with Megan and Suzette Bones. "Black!" She shouted.

Sirius raised a brow and stood up on the table. "What do you want?"

Betty glared at a bunch of girls who were trailing behind him. "A word. Now." She growled the last word and Sirius chuckled as she grabbed his hand and rushed him away.

She spun around and she snatched the piece of parchment from him. "You will not enter that tournament."

He scoffed. "Pardon me?"

Her voice raised considerably. "We are stuck together and I have a say when you're planning on throwing your life away."

He laughed. "What do you care? This summer you made it perfectly clear what your feelings were." He made the move to leave, but she grabbed his hand.

"You know that was your fault," she said quietly.

"And I apologized!" He stated exhaustedly. "If I could take back what I did I would. But I can't and you wouldn't forgive me anyway." He winced as he saw the tears build up in her eyes. Her heart felt heavy and she quickly wiped her eyes.

"Sirius. If there is one thing you can do for me, it would be this. I won't lose you." She said quietly.

Sirius's heart fluttered. "You won't..." He mumbled. "I wouldn't lose."

Tears trailed down her cheeks. "People die in this tournament! You could die!"

Sirius's expression softened and he gently pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and her gentle sobs echoed in the hall. "Betty." He stroked her hair gently. "If... If you really don't want me to." He hesitated. "I won't."

Betty looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you promise?"

He slowly nodded and her lips gently met his. "Thank you," she murmured before disappearing around the corner. He blinked and stared as she left.

"What a crazy bird." He mumbled before walking back to Remus. He would never understand girls for the rest of his life despite what was required of the law. He didn't think he would be able to survive it.

**I swear every time I reread one of my older chapters I cringe at them. I still am open to suggestions of who should be the (un)fortunate Hogwarts Champion. At this point it could be anyone, including a girl since the Goblet of Fire doesn't care for sexist Ministry Procedurals. Reviews get previews! **


End file.
